Khal 'Death' von Sturen
|- |'Player:' |Khal von Sturen |- |'Title(s):' |Dark Knight, Death, Lord |- |'Age:' |Unknown |- |'Race:' |Elf |- |'Eye Color:' |Glowing Blue |- |'Hair:' |Long Black |- |'Skin Tone:' |Pale |- |'Height:' |7 ft |- |'Weight:' |315 lbs |- |'Guild/Faction:' |The Ancient Knights |- |'Rank:' |Overlord |- |'Wealth:' |Rich |} 'History' Khal, an ancient warrior who was born as one of the first. He has lived among the Gods who have created this world, yet he was not one of them. He was infact the first non-godlike creature, making the elf the first race to roam the world. He was taught Ancient Magics by the Gods and he was taught how the world was created. He has attended classes and lived through the Big Royal War. He served for the kingdom back in the days. He was Crystal's Right Hand when the Crystal family still ruled over the world. Sadly after the war, Necromancy was banned and therefor so we Khal. Khal had fled into the void where he created his own castle and land, naming it 'The Ancient Realm' he was amazed by the powers the Gods have taught him, but he did not ever try to surpass his current power. 'Khal's Story' Khal's Beginning Khal was placed on the world of Surenia. He had helped the God and became the father of all elves. Even all the living creatures. He was granted eternal life by Arison Ruren, God of Creation. He was granted this for the reason he had to roam the world alone and create the enitre race of the elves. As he did he taught his children how to hunt, cook, build and so on. He was considered Father of Elves. Many elves still remember Khal as their father. 'Death' Khal was one day fighting the once who had invaded the elves their homeland. As Death came to claim Khal's Soul who was stabbed in the heart, Khal refused Death. He shouted at him. "If you're man enough, Death! Fight me, one on one!" as Death was impressed by his courage Death accepted his challenge. After a long fierce battle Khal managed to put a scratch on Death's face. Death spared him for being impressed by landing a blow on him. And from that day on the people who knew Khal called him Death, as if he was the new God of Death. The legend of this has been written in many books and can even be found in the books of today. The Ancient Knights After the Big Royal War was over and Necromancy was banned Khal was sentanced to death. Khal, being the clever fellow he was accepted his faith and walked to the chopping blocks. He was beheaded. Yet, he casted an illusion on everyone there. His death was a fraud and nobody knew. Infact right before impact Khal teleported himself to the void, his own land that was created by himself. He swore to get even with the man who was to execute him, and even with the king. But as he spend years and years in the void he had no idea how much time had passed for the time flow being so different. Khal now swore to accept Dark and Death Knights into the Ancient Knights order and he would educate them for the sake of peace. Even though the Dark Knights are supposed to be evil and corrupt, Khal did not agree. He believes that Dark and Death Knights should keep the balance he once spoke "We were not taught Ancient Magic for evil. We were taught Ancient Magic for the balance of the world." Khal does not pick either side of any war and remains neutral, protecting those who are dear to him. The Present Now, the war is over Khal has decided to show his face again. The elves were very pleased to know Khal was still alive, but had a hard time believing it was him. After much and much tests by Magic the elves accepted it. This was really Khal 'Death' von Sturen. Father of all elves. 'Personality' N/A 'Approvals' Necromancy Mastery Illusion Mastery Fire Mastery Ancient Magic Mastery Complete Weapon Mastery 'AIM'/'Contact' Surenia@luciferdoosje.com Category:Characters